


My Bad Boy Story

by lamue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamue/pseuds/lamue
Summary: The perfect-girl-next-door Betty Cooper, a teacher at South Side High, falls in love with Jughead Jones, the Serpent king. Will their love grow stronger or fall apart? You never know when family gets involved and Serpents are family.





	1. Prologue

It was pain.  
All I could see in his eyes was pain. And regret.  
„Please, you need to understand…“ he begged. „I… I can’t.“ My eyes filled with tears.  
„I need to get out of here.“ I couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore.  
I left the trailer.  
And with that I left the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	2. Betty

„Betty Cooper!“ at the sound of my name I cringed. I stepped into the office of Mr. Weatherbee, the principal of South Side High School. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. I took a seat. Mr. Weatherbee was a tall man with small shoulders and grey hair. On his face I could see a lot of wrinkles. Apparently this job as principal of a school in this part of town was not an easy one. He looked at me with tired eyes. „So, why would you like to do your internship here?“ I expected this question. „Well, Riverdale is my hometown. My roots are here. I know I didn’t grow up in this part of town but that will not stop me from giving young people the education that they deserve.“ Mr. Weatherbee just nodded. For a few minutes it was silent. I looked around his office. It was small and shabby just like the rest of the school. The only thing that was new were the metal detectors in the entrance area. I looked at Mr. Weatherbee. „You got the job, Miss Cooper.“ He said and hold out his hand. I accepted. 

„Betty, are you serious? Why would you want to work there?“ I had to distance my phone from my ear because my mum was shouting so loud. „Mum, that’s my decision.“ I sighed. „Betty, these people living on the south side are criminal dregs. You’re not save there. And these brats are damaged. You cannot help them, honey.“ Thank god she couldn’t see me rolling my eyes. „I’ll give you my revolver.“ My eyes opened wide. „Mum!“

The people in Riverdale were seperated by a big highway. On one side, the north side, there were rich privileged people with big houses and perfect gardens with garden gnomes. On the other side, the south side, poorer people lived that earned their money by doing criminal things. But that picture is influenced by prejudices. Thank god I left that part of the town behind.  
When People hear the name „Betty Cooper“ they think about the perfect-girl-next-door. My family has a reputation to be perfect. My parents are a power couple. They fell in love in High School and had two daughters. My sister Polly lives with her husband and her two kids in New York. If they wouldn’t live there, my mum would have never allowed me to leave Riverdale for university. Because of my good grades and my extracurricular activities like cheerleading, tutoring or leading the school news paper I got a full scholarship at NYU.  
Teaching has always been my passion so it got my major. And now I will do my practical semester at South Side High. I chose this school an purpose because I no longer want to live up to my parents expectations. 

I woke up before my alarm. I stared at the ceiling. Did I really thought it out well? Violence, drugs. That was everyday life with these kids. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. No. This were just the words of Alice Cooper. A prejudiced and worried mother that was haunting my thoughts. I got up and went to the bathroom. After I took a shower I got my make up done. It was not much. Just enough to highlight my green eyes. I put my blond hair in a ponytail. Just like every day. As I stood in front of my closet I chose a pink sweater and a brown skirt. After I drank my coffee and ate a toast with jam, I put on my white converse and got on my way to South Side High.

 

After I stood half an hour in line in front of the metal detectors, I searched for my classroom. I finally found it just moments before the bell rang. As I looked around the students I realized why everyone starred at me in the hallway. The dominant clothing color at South Side High was black. 

 

My first day was far from easy. Listening, raising a hand before speaking, beeing quiet were all things that are not common for these students. It finally rang and the school day was over. I was relieved. I took a deep breath und packed my things.  
A voice attracted my attention. I looked up in ocean blue eyes. One of my students stood in front of me. It took me a while to remember her name. I smiled. "Jellybean, what can I do for you?" Her style was really daring for a 16 year old. Black high waist jeans, black lace bra and boots. "Miss Cooper, don't give up. You're doing a great job. You just gotta kick some ass here." She smiled and I grined.  
While we were walking out of the building she told me she was a writer. And I told her that I ran the newspaper in High School and that I would love to support her. If she would want to start a newspaper I would love to help her. I never saw so much joy in the eyes of a teen. That is one of the reason why this is my dream job. "Bye Miss Cooper!" and with that she walked to a group of men with motorcycles and leather jackets.  
And then I saw him. Piercing blue eyes, raven colored hair, tall and muscular body. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Sadly I couldn't continue to stare at him because my phone rang. "Hey Archie, what's up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter   
> English is not my mother tongue   
> Thanks for reading xX


	3. Betty

Half an hour later I sat with Archie in a booth at Pop's Chock'litt Shoppe. While we ate our burgers I told him about my day. It was so nice to finally see my best friend again. While I left Riverdale after graduation Archie stayed here. That was one of the hardest things to do for me. Leaving him. We lived next to each other since we were four. Always in the same class. 

The pretty red haired boy turned from the quarterback of the football team to the football coach at his former High School. Archie and I started dating in our graduation year. He was my first in everything. Kiss, sex, heart break. We wanted different things in life. He wanted to get married after High School and to stay in Riverdale. I had other plans. I didn't want to stay in town. So I left. 

Three years after our break up we went back to being best friends again. But that took a long time. From friends to lovers is easy. But going back from lovers to friends is hard. At first we didn't have contact in months. During my spring break I came back to Riverdale and visited my parents. Of course we ran into each other. We talked and solved unspoken things between us. Since then we were having constant contact. He even visited me in New York. 

"I'm glad that you're staying a while, Betty." Archie smiled at me. "Me too, Archie." Suddenly his eyes focused on something behind me. I turned around. Two men and two women with leather jackets entered the diner. One of the men was tall, dark haired and had a serpent tattoo on his neck. One of the women had long pink hair and was really beautiful. The other girl was Jellybean. 

And the other man who was with them was him. 

"What the hell wants that scum here?" Archies words took me back to reality. The gang had heard him too beause suddenly they were looking at us. This was the first time that the mysterious man with the ocean eyes and I looked each other in the eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He took my breath away. 

"Hello Miss Cooper!" These words took me back to reality again. I smiled "Hi Jellybean." She looked at the man with the beautiful eyes "I'll be right back, Jug." I looked back at him. He was starring at me and nodded. While he sat down he still looked at me. Jellybean was walking towards Archie and me. "What do you want, snake?" Jellybean's smile froze. Disgusted I looked at Archie. "She is one of my students. So please apologize to her." My voice sounded really angry. Even Jellybean seemed surprised. "I'm sorry." Archie muttered. "I leave you two alone." Archie stood up and went to the restroom. 

"So Jellybean, what's going on?" She took a deep breath. "Thank you for that." I smiled at her. "I have been thinking about what you said. I wanded to talk to you tomorrow but since you're here..." She grinned at me. I grinned back. "Okay, go on." She put her hair behind her ears. "I would really like to found a school newspaper. There has been one before but no teacher supported it." She sighed. "But I think you're different" My heart grew in my chest. "I'm in. Did you think about a name?" She looked at me undbelievingly. "I get to choose the name?" I nodded. "The Red and Black." I smiled approvingly. "That sounds amazing." She looked behind me. "I gotta go. My brother looks like he is about to murder the waitress." I laughed. And then she left. 

Even after 20 minutes Archie didn't come back. I tried to call him but I only reached his voice mail. "Archie, where are you? How do I get home now? It's raining and walking home would take 45 minutes." I hung up and threw my phone on the table. 

"If you don't know how to get home I'll take you." I winced and turned around. 

Oh god. It was him.


End file.
